Kiss?
by FandomsUponFandomsUnleashed
Summary: Literally just one giant kiss scene. Why? Because. Gerita fluffy yaoi.


**This is basically going to be one long kiss scene. Why? Because fluff reasons. I don't own Hetalia.**

Germany was on his couch at home, reading. On his days off, if he wasn't training or baking, you could find him reading. A few minutes later a certain bubbly Italian bounced over and sat next to Germany. He snuggled into the German' s side and sighed deeply, causing the other to blush. Italy looked at Germany, then at what he was reading (which was in German so most of it Italy couldn't understand and found boring), then back at Germany.

"Germany?"

"Hm?" Germany answered without looking up.

"Kiss?" Italy asked as innocent as possible. Germany was making a huge effort not to look at the smaller nation's face. Italy (and Prussia) had mastered the guilt-tripping-look-of-innocence that even Germany couldn't say no to. And with Italy, it was even worse because he opens his eyes. So, Germany kept his eyes trained on his book which he was really no longer reading.

Italy however, wouldn't give up so easily.

"Luddy~! Pleeease?" Italy begged while pulling the most innocent face possible. Germany then made the mistake of looking at the smaller redhead. Italy's eyes were now wide open and shining. He was leaning into Germany and hugging his arm tightly. His bottom lip was poked out just slightly. This was not a face ANYBODY, even Germany, could say no to without feeling guilty.

"Fine." Germany sighed.

It was meant to be something small and quick. Just enough so that Italy was happy. A small peck on the lips, and maybe a hug afterward like most times. This was not one of those times.

Italy leaned up to capture Germany's lips with his. He held them there for a moment, savoring the feeling of Germany's lips on his. Then he started to move them, slowly stroking his soft, small lips over the other's bigger and slightly chapped ones. He lifted his hand to rest on the back of the blond' s neck. He also felt the heat radiating off of Germany's face, so he knew he was blushing. It's funny when Germany blushes, Italy thought.

Germany's mind however, was in total shutdown. His thoughts were scrambled and all blood seemed to be either in his cheeks or a little lower... At any rate, Germany froze with his face left in a shocked expression. After about five seconds, the situation he was in finally began to register in his mind. He knew he had next to no experience in doing this. Still, while rather tentatively, he began to move his lips to match Italy's.

Germany placed his hand gently on the back of Italy's head. As time went on, Italy grew a little more bold, as did Germany. The Italian pulled himself to straddle Germany's lap, so he could deepen the kiss. Germany let out a deep moan as Italy wove his fingers into the other's golden hair, making it fall back down from it's normal gelled-back position. Germany's strong fingers had found their way into Italy's strawberry blond locks.

Italy lapped at Germany's bottom lip, begging for entrance. But Germany kept his lips closed, so Italy had to be a little...resourceful. He ground his hips against Germany's, while nipping at his bottom lip. The blond moaned from the contact, pants growing considerably tighter. Italy saw an opportunity to deepen the kiss even further. Italy's tongue dipped into Germany's mouth, exploring every little detail.

Germany growled. He would not have it. His body took over, while his mind took a backseat. Germany pushed himself and Italy over, so that he was lying on top of the smaller redhead. Italy squeaked in surprise. Germany invaded Italy's mouth with his tongue. Italy moaned in his light tenor, when Germany ground their hips together. Germany gently sucked on the smaller' s tongue, drawing it into the open air. They battled for dominance of the kiss, out in the open air. Each other's tongues tasting and feeling the heat and bliss of the other.

Then, Germany made his second mistake of the evening. He pulled Italy's curl. Not on purpose, but he did. Italy stiffened and blushed. Before Germany could wonder what was wrong, Italy had flipped them both over. Now Italy was once again straddling Germany's lap. He plunged his tongue into the blond' s hot mouth, exploring and tasting every inch of the steamy cavern. But Italy needed more.

He leaned down and began to pepper kisses down Germany's neck. He nipped at his collarbone and sucked on the spot until he left a mark for the world to see. Germany tried to choke back a loud moan. Italy smirked. He leaned next to the other's ear and whispered, close enough so that his hot breath would make Germany's nerves all set off at once.

"Oh, don't do that. I want to hear your voice my love. You have such a beautiful voice." Italy purred.

He then went back to sucking on Germany's collar, and this time he did not hold back the moan that escaped his lips.

As Italy began to remove his shirt, Germany stopped him.

"Not here. Bedroom." He panted. They raced up the stairs to finish what they had started.

**Tee-hee! I am a tease. You can imagine what happens up there m'kay?**

**Italy: But fandoms~! I WANNA see what happens next!**

**Germany: +blush, stoic face+**

**Me: No! I don't write lemon! Favorite and Review. They encourage me to write!**


End file.
